


Mobster

by a_crazy_otaku



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Eren is a nervous shit around levi, Eren is kinda headstrong and wants to impress Levi at the same time, F/F, F/M, I have no regrets, I have way to much time on my hands, Levi is a badass like always, M/M, Mikasa is jealous of the beautiful love between Levi and Eren, Slow Build, Sub!Eren, You've been warned, dom!levi, i might add angst but idk, idk - Freeform, my attempt at humor, nevermind there will be, smut later on, this is what you get from writing late at night, wtf is wrong with me, wth is with these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crazy_otaku/pseuds/a_crazy_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger was living a pretty normal life....well if normal is paying to your neighborhood gang, the Titan Hunters, just so you won't be attacked. Eren's life takes a drastic change when he reaches his 15th birthday and begins working in his family's grocery store. He meets a mysterious man with steel gray eyes that can make anyone cower. It gets even weirder when that same man is the leader of the gang who asks for a monthly protection fee...but now he wants Eren instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi guys or well anyone who reads my fics, (yes I know the only other one that I haven't worked on in months...yikes, anyway I hope you like my fics and if u want you can follow me on Instagram @Levi_Eren_Riren or on tumblr @sasunaru-myotp dm me or message me whatever! Or comment any ideas, or thoughts on my work I love feedback! I'll stop talking now...enjoy my fic byeeee.

"EREN!" yelled my mothers voice, sounding slightly irritated, "WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK!" I jolted out of the comforting thickness of sleep and felt the bitter chill of winter touch my bare skin. Yeah I know I'm kind of an idiot for sleeping shirtless in December but hey, I hate wearing those pajama shirts my mom makes for me. I'm fifteen not five, and I don't like bright pink. Yeah well in case you didn't know my family, which consists of my mom, my dad, my sister, and I, aren't exactly the richest of people. Yeah we own a grocery store but still with all the bills and shit, we almost lose as much money as we make so my mom makes a lot of our clothes. Some stuff I don't mind but like if we don't have enough fabric she'll make due with what she has. 

 

Anyway, back to reality, I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I grabbed a green polo to accentuate my blue green eyes, and grabbed a pair of black dress pants. ''This will have to do" I muttered to myself, I grabbed a pair of mismatched socks, one black, the other gray with white stripes, and my black converse and headed for the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and ran my hands through my messy brown hair. I grabbed my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth while I checked my phone. I almost gagged on my toothbrush when I realized I had only 10minutes left to get to work. I heard my mom calling me impatiently from downstairs. I spat out my toothpaste and sighed, I guess a shower wouldn't be happening today. I sprayed myself down with some of my dad's cologne and headed down stairs, making a brief stop at my room again to grab my wallet.

 

My mom asked if I wanted anything to eat, and I shook my head, I didn t really have time. I looked around and saw my sister, Mikasa finishing up some pancakes and eggs. Of course she was ready for work...Mikasa was my adopted sister she was born in Japan and sent to an orphanage after her parents were killed in a DWI incident. She's a few months older than me and she's really nice. She's also really protective of me and is almost always by my side. When she first moved in with us mom and dad thought it would be fun to go somewhere as a family so we went to the mall. We bought some clothes and stuff for Mikasa and then we all got really hungry and went to the food court.

 

Mom and Dad asked what we wanted to eat, we told them and they left us to go order. Mikasa told me she needed to use the bathroom and asked if I could wait outside for her. I said yes and as I stood outside I sent a text to my mom telling her where we went because sometimes she panicked about stuff like this. A few seconds later I heard a scream and some part of me knew it was Mikasa, so I ran into the bathroom only to find her pined to a wall by some really creepy guy with greasy black hair. I got really upset by this and charged at him. This caught his attention and he forgot about my sister for a second. Big mistake on his part. Mikasa did something that will forever make me respect and even fear her alittle, she bended backwords off the wall as if to do a backbend, jumped and kicked the guy in the stomach, sending him flying across the room into the wall opposite Mikasa.

 

I looked at her in shock and suddenly a mall cop busted into the bathroom and looked really suprised. We explained the situation to him and he nodded, taking us back to our parents after calling for backup. When he was sure we were alright, he left but not before he winked at me and said that we were very lucky to have one another. Ever since then we've looked out for one another and stuck up for eachother numerous times. Wherever one goes the other is close by.

 

Anyway back to the present. Mikasa greeted me and, like my mom, asked if wanted anything to eat. Again I said no and we got left with the rest of the family for work. Since both of us were only fifteen, we couldn't drive yet but that was ok because mom and dad took us where we needed to go. Today was a Saturday and it was also my first day of work. Mikasa could have begun working a while ago but she said she didn't want to because I wasn't going to be there. My birthday was yesterday and now we're finally doing this together as a family. My dad owned a grocery store called Organic Goods, and my mom worked there as well. It was a family business and now we were finally a part of it. We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I looked around and saw the sun beginning to rise into the sky.

 

The store wasn't open until 7am but we had to be here at 6 to set up. My dad showed us what we would be doing and introduced us to some of the other employees, telling us their names and stuff like that. I really didn't pay attention to any of them until I saw my friends Connie and Sasha burst into the store. I grinned at them and waved them over to us. "Hey guys! We finally started working here!" I said smiling like an idiot. Connie grinned back at me, "oh my god Eren that's so cool, holy shit!" Everyone chuckled, typical Connie. They explained that they worked at the bakery section of the store and stocked shelves or changed out stale bread for freshly baked bread. Sasha loved her job and said that she only got a job here because she got a discount on the food, but now that we worked here she said that we were a bonus. Dad told me that I was going to help people find anything that they needed and I would be moving carts back where they belonged at the end of the day. I had no problem with that until I heard Mikasa was going to be cashier. "Why does she get to be cashier?" I asked annoyed. Dad chuckled, "because Eren atleast she can count." My friends all died at this, even Mikasa chuckled at this, while I flushed and stormed off.

 

Ten minutes until the store opened and for some reason I was nervous as hell. I shouldn't be though because most people kinda like me...well except Jean *cough**cough* Horseface, but that's another story for another time. I was wandering through the isles trying to map out where everything was when I ran into my mom and my dad. They looked kind of upset about something and so I went over and asked them what was wrong. They looked at one another, and then at me, then my mom spoke."Grisha, I think we should tell the boy, I mean we already told Mikasa so why not him?" Dad sighed, " I guess we should." I was thoroughly confused at this point and I guess they could tell because they sighed again. Now I was annoyed,"well, what is it, tell me?"

 

Again my mom looked at dad and this time he shrugged." Alright here goes nothing. Well Eren, you know how we have been having financial trouble?" I nodded and he continued," well there's a reason for that." He paused and I waited." This also goes with our rule of don't stay out past 9 and text us whenever you're not with us." I looked at both of them as if to say I'm waiting, they got the message." Well you see...this is because of the gang the Titan Hunters" I blinked,"what?" I was really confused now where the hell was this going..." Your mother and I have been paying them every month for years now. We have too, we have no choice, otherwise other gangs will attack us. That's why we're low on money." I was shocked. They said years, this had been going on for years and I didn't know."you also have swear you will never tell anyone what we just told you, we don't want you or anyone else involved, do you understand?" I nodded wordlessly. "Good." My dad patted my on the back," now get ready work is starting...now."

 

Work has been pretty easy so far. There haven't been too many customers and the few we have had have been really pleasant. It's almost noon now and soon it will be me and Mikasa's lunch break. Our best friend Armin said he's going to come check on us later because he has work right now in the library four blocks away. He's a good friend and he's the reason I pass my exams to be honest. Lost in thought, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a short man with ebony hair and steely gray eyes. Shit, he's hot. I felt my face heat up. "Excuse me brat, but I need to know where I can find the manager, I need to speak with him, now." He breathed the last part and I shivered." R-right this was sir" I lead him to the back of the store and I could feel his sharp gaze judging my every move. It was unnerving but at the same time I wanted his attention. "So brat, are you new here? I come here often and I've never seen your face around here?" I nodded," I just started working here today, my dad owns the place so I kinda got the job whether I wanted it or not." He nodded," That's what I thought, I have a good memory so I think I'd be able to remember a pretty face like yours." I'm pretty sure I just turned into a tomato. Who is this guy? He chuckled and I guess he noticed my reaction. I felt as if this was taking way to long to get to my dads office. Finally we made it and I let him pass me. He turned to me," well thanks brat, you've been somewhat useful to me." I felt kind of oddly pleased and dissapointed at his choice of words but smiled at him regardless." Anytime sir, hope to see you soon!" He smirked, "Oh you definitely will." He left but not before smacking my ass, leaving me with a face redder than humanly possible.


	2. Unsettling Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, soo schools started up again and it's boring af. I have a few anime friends and the ones who I'm friends with don't ship ANYONE! WTF IS WRONG WITH THEM!!! it's not fair...anyway I've also been busy with other shit and I've been trying to figure out when I'm going to do updates for this fic. It might be every week, every other week idk yet. Anyway I've been talking much (per usual), so ill stfu. Byee!

Weeks passed by and I hadn't seen nor heard from the guy from my first day of work. I don't know why, but I was kind of sad I hadn't. His cold eyes haunted my dreams and occupied my mind most of the time and I began to question if it was sane to think of someone this much, especially a stranger. Besides that, I was actually getting into the swing of things at work. I knew where things were now, so it took less time to find them, and my best friend Armin started working here too. Armin had a hard time for the first couple of days (being the shy and awkward coconut he was) but Connie, Sasha, Mikasa and I helped him get used to it. 

 

School has been boring and a waste of my time. My teachers are always rambling on about stuff nobody cares about and Horseface and I have been getting into more fights than normal recently. He's an asshole that always has rubbed me the wrong way. He hits on a lot of the girls at Trost High, the highschool I go to, but Mikasa is usually his main objective. I'm really touchy when it comes to Mikasa and other guys, ever since the mall incident. Unfortunately for Jean, Mikasa isn't into him or any guys for that matter, she's in love with this girl named Annie. Annie is...well nobody knows too much about her. She keeps to herself for the most part and when she does talk to people it's usually to her friends Reiner and Bertholdt (who everyone just calls Bert). Back to the subject of Jean...like I was saying, he's an asshole and it's a wonder how he ever made friends with Marco, the nicest boy in Trost. Marco is always there for him and everyone but Jean knows that he is madly in love with him. How anyone could love horse face, I will never understand...maybe I should ask Marco one day.

 

Today my parents told me to be extra careful around Maria, the town we live in, because today is the day we pay our fee to the Titan Hunters. They said if I go anywhere I have to be before 9 tonight. Ever since they talked to me about this subject I always pushed for details or, more importantly, answers. Mom would just look at dad, who would ignore both of us completely, and then they wouldn't say anything. This pisses me off like crazy. I'm their fucking son, who has lived with them since the day I was born and there are things that they won't tell me but, oh, they'll tell my sister who was adopted a few years ago!

 

Mind wandering, I decide to take a walk. I leave my house and head towards one of my favorite coffee shops, Sawney and Bean's. I pull out my ear buds from my coat pocket and plug them into my phone, then deciding after deciding on what to listen to, I put them in my ears. I start humming the melody of one of my favorite songs, as I listen to it and look around at the scenery as I walk, paying attention to the detail of the landscape. It's early spring and there are still random patches of snow from December every now and then, and there are also the occasional sprouts of plants fighting to survive. As I was like into the shop, I hear the chiming of bells from the door and see the owner, Hanji, frantically taking orders from her many customers (AN: yes I made Hanji a female). Patiently waiting in line, I check my phone and see over 11 missed calls and messages from my mom. Rolling my eyes I tell her where I am and that I'll be home later in the evening.

 

After ordering what I wanted, my eyes wandered to the weird paintings on the wall, of what appear to be giant naked people, some of which resemble a typical anatomy model. Hanji is a very artistic and eccentric person, and does all the art herself. I've heard she even makes her own paints. She's a really nice person and knows me pretty well, being that I come here a lot. On days when I've had a rough day at school I'll talk to her about it. She doesn't judge me, just listens. I finally got my coffee, paid, and thanked her( I got it to go) then I left. I went to some shops along the way home that I've always wanted to check out. Unfortunately, they didn't really have anything that interested me. 

 

By the time I had finished my coffee and window shopping, it was dark out. I sighed and realized I should probably get going, so I began the journey back. When I got home I noticed something odd. One, It was eerily quiet and there were no lights on outside my house, and two, there was a shiny black car parked in my drive way. Using the light from my phone to check the license plate, I saw it wasn't my parents' and as far as I knew, nobody told me anything about getting a new car. Dismissing this I head to my door and found it to be locked. 'Wow just my luck.' I thought to myself angrily. I fumbled around and looked for a spare key, and finding none, headed to the back on the house.

 

The backdoor was thankfully unlocked and silently thanked my parents for leaving it opened. Inside, the house was completely dark except the dining room. I walked towards the light and I heard low voices talking. Hiding behind a wall, I listened to see who was there. I recognized my parents instantly, and two others but I couldn't remember who's voices they were. I leaned a little closer to the doorway to see if I could see anything and, TRIPPED ON MY FEET! I fell and hit the ground with a thud, silencing the conversation in the other room. A light was turned on and I saw my mother looking at me with wide eyes and my dad looking with something that resembled disappointment and..regret? I also saw Hanji which suprised me. Then, I heard a voice, " I told you we would meet again." I froze. That voice..it couldn't be? I turned hesitantly in the direction of the voice and let out a barely audible squeak. It was the stranger from before, smirking at me. I knew deep down this couldn't be good at all.


	3. Choices and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm suprised at the amount of people who have read my fic. I didn't really think too many people would notice it, boy was I wrong. It means so much to me that you guys like it. Warning: this chapter is kinda sad...
> 
> Enjoy~

My head was spinning, who was he and why was he here? Why did he keep showing up everywhere I went. Why was Hanji involved with him? " Mom, Dad what's going on, why are there people in our house this late at night? I thought you didn't allow visitors at this hour?" I was confused and desparate for answers, this man with the cold eyes was following me it seemed. I was in a loop and couldn't get out, I was trapped and needed to escape. "Well Eren, you already know who Hanji is, from what I hear you two are pretty close." My dad explained. Hanji offered a faint smile and a small wave of comfort. My dad continued and narrowed his eyes, "and this Levi, both of them are members of the Titan Hunters." he pointed to the short but intimidating man in the corner of the room whose eyes hadn't left me alone since I arrived. 'Its him! It's the guy from my first day on the job.' I thought to myself. 

 

I stole a quick glance and looked at Levi, taking in his features and memorizing every detail. I returned my attention to my parents and noticed my mom's eyes had begun to water. I wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort her, but seeing the current situation I was in, I didn't see how that would be happening any time soon. "Ok, soooo now I know who they are, but why are they here exactly?" I pressed for answers and could feel the tension in the room thicken like a heavy fog. My dad grimaced,"Well son, they're here for their monthly payment...that's why your mother and I wanted you back before this time, so you wouldn't get involved in this mess." I didn't see how that would have made a difference. I felt that no matter what, I would have eventually been dragged into this one way or another." I still don't see how this has anything to do with me."

 

At this Levi chuckled. " This has everything to do with you brat. We were in the middle of discussing how we could make it easier on your family, financially, that is. I figured we could make a fair trade. One final payment for permanent protection...your cute little ass, in exchange for our forces." 

 

My jaw dropped and my face flushed. Who the hell did this man this he is? I glanced at my parents and tried to gauge their reactions. My father wouldn't even look at me, and my mother was crying now. I gritted my teeth. How could I know if he was trust worthy or not? For all I know he could kill my family, but..he has been protecting us for a while it seems. "Eren sweetie, you don't have to do this." My mom said softly,"We can manage, even if your father and I have to get a second job or two to pay for the family's safety." I felt awful. My parents shouldn't have to do this, especially if there's a way I can help. "How much have you been paying the Titan Hunters?" I asked, if it was higher than $250,000 I was going to have to do something, possibly something drastic. $250,000 was high but if these guys were as strong as everyone made them out to be, I guess the price was pretty reasonable. 

 

There was an uncomfortable silence. My parents tensed up considerably. Finally my dad broke the silence, "$500,000." He said quietly. I glared at Levi who smirked at me in return as Hanji watched the two of us without a word. Levi seemed to know this was going in his favor because he wouldn't get this smug look off his face. Ugh, I don't even know why I like him...wait, did i say I liked him?! I guess I'm going crazy.

 

I sighed and gave my parents an encouraging nod, I knew what I had to do. Maybe being with a hot mobster wouldn't be too bad after all... 

 

I turned to Levi who had been watching me knowing what I would say and do next. "Listen to me Levi, I don't know why you want me instead of $500,000 and I don't really care. All I want is for my family and the people I care about to be safe, so if that means I have to leave with you, so be it. I just want you to promise me this, that no matter what happens, my family is to be protected at all costs, that includes my friends from school too, even horseface. I will leave with you peacefully if you promise me those things." 

 

Levi was quiet and listened to what I had to say, and didn't say anything for a few minutes as he took it in and processed it. My mom was absolutely devastated and my dad looked about ready to smash the nearest person, who happened to be Levi, into a wall. Finally Levi had come up with an answer. "Fine, I agree to your demands but that means you will most likely never see or hear from your family again. You understand that, right?" I held my temper and nodded," I understand." He seemed pleased with this answer. "Very well, Mr. and Mrs. Jäger, you heard the boy, he will be leaving..tonight. This is probably the last time you will ever see your son. I will give you five minutes to say good bye. Then, he will grab whatever he needs and then we will leave. Shitty glasses and I will be in the other room."

 

As soon as Levi left the room, my mother began to sob and hug me. After she managed to compose herself to a degree, she focused on the little time she had left to say what she needed to say. "Eren I love you very much and I want you to know that you made a decision and I stand by you either way. It's my job to support you and no matter where you are, I will be there with you, making sure my little baby boy is ok. Don't worry about Mikasa or your friends, they will understand. I want you to be safe and very careful. Again, I love you." She teared up again,"My baby boys all grown up." She gave him a watery smile and one last squeeze before allowing her husband to take over. He gave him a bridge hug. "Son, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. You showed that you can be selfless and take responsibility to help your loved ones. Your mother summed up most of what I was going to say so I'm going to give you time to pack. I love you, make your parents proud, and please try not to die."

 

After saying my tearful goodbyes to my parents I headed upstairs to pack. I tried to move as quietly as I could to not wake my sister. Too late. She was already in my room sitting on the bed. Her eyes were red and it was obvious that she had been crying. I sat down next to her. A heavy silence hung low, until Mikasa spoke up. "I heard everything." I looked at her and was at a loss for words. I didn't have to say anything, she pulled me into an embrace and held on tightly. "And I know there's no way to stop you." She hugged me for a few more seconds before letting go and bending down to pick up my backpack from the floor. "Here, I already packed for you." That did it. I hugged her and the tears poured off my face. "Thank you Mikasa, for being such a good sister. I'm really sorry it ended up this was. I love you tons and I hope to see you again one day. I'm going to miss you terribly." She let go of me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you too, if Levi or anyone hurts you or gives you trouble, let me know." I chuckled," I will."

 

I wished Mikasa a goodnight and she told me she would tell Armin soon. I made my way downstairs and saw Levi waiting impatiently at the bottom step. " Are you ready to go or what? You're 30 seconds late." I rolled my eyes. Great way to start this off, I know. " I'm sorry, I have everything. Let's go I guess." He nodded, " Good idea, can't have you crying again. Hanji has already left and is making sure everything is clear up ahead. " I ignored the first remark, he probably doesn't have feelings anyway. We stepped outside into darkness and I felt his hand and fingers lace with mine unexpectedly. I blushed, thankfully he can't see me. " You ready?" He asks one last time, "It's not to late to change your mind, you know?" I nodded, "Let's just get this over with." He shrugged, "Suit yourself." Little did I know that this would be the start of a new chapter in my life, and it was a pretty long chapter.


	4. Is this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've had writers block and I've been busy with school. Highschool can be fun (atleast where I go) but it can also be a bitch. Some of my teachers just ugh. My English teacher also believes in homework every single fucking day, which is sooooooo much fun. Complaining aside, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's mostly Eren moving into his new place and fluff, stuff like that. 
> 
> Enjoy~

As I journeyed through the night, my mind replayed the previous events. It finally hit me that this could truely be the last time I see any of my friends or my family. I was getting involved in some pretty dangerous and risky shit. For all I know, I could die in the next few minutes, it was unlikely but still, there was always a chance. "So, uh, where exactly are we going?" I asked desparate to break the silence in between Levi and I. " The Underground." He said simply. I gasped. The underground was a very dangerous area, police knew that a lot of gangs and mobs liked or hid there, but they didn't even attempt to turn them in. It was too dangerous, even for them. It wasn't actually underground, it was just a bunch of abandoned buildings that had tunnels connecting them together (AN: kinda of like the Underground Railroad or like that one place in France that I can't remember the name). 

 

The rest of our trip was in silence as I let him lead me to our destination. After what felt like hours, we made it. I had heard about it and read about it but I had actually never seen it or any photos of it. There was something about it that was weirdly beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought it would be some crappy apartments but no, it was a bunch of rundown town houses and there was even a really old Victorian house. Levi gave my hand an encouraging squeeze, reminding me that he was still there, holding on to me. "That's where you are going to be staying," he pointed to the Victorian house," Hanji, Erwin a few others and I also live here so you won't be alone." I nodded and managed a thank you as we headed to the gates.

 

When we got inside the building it was all classical themed furniture and it was spotless, contrary to the outside of the place which was rundown and falling apart. "Wow...this place is beautiful." I said out loud. Levi chuckled, "Not as beautiful as someone in this room." I blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Levi smirked," Woah now, I never said I meant you." I returned my gaze to him,"Asshole!" I pouted.

 

After getting a tour of the place, Levi lead me to a large room. It was a bedroom with baby blue walls, white furniture and huge windows. There was even a balcony and again, everything was spotless. I took in everything and Levi watched from a distance and smiled. " You can have this room if you like." I whipped around and checked to see if he was kidding with me. " Are you being serious?" I asked. "Anything you want is as good as yours, just ask." 

 

I smiled a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat. "Anything?" I asked playfully, leaning closer to him, "Even...you?" I breathed the last part and waited for a reaction. There was none and I could feel my heart fall. 'Way to go Eren, you blew it, you took it too far you idiot.' I thought to myself angrily. Levi looked at me with a blank and unreadable expression." If you need anything my room is at the end of the hall. We will discuss more of your living arrangements tomorrow. Good night." He said through pursed lips, then he left the room.

 

"Dammit Levi!" I said out loud not caring if anyone heard me, "You act and say things to me one minute and make me think that you like me, then you act all cold on me the next minute! Ugh, why do you have to be this way!?" I don't know why it bothered me so badly. It's just, he made me feel insane, it was indescribable and made me feel like I was ontop of the world when I was with him. Then it hit me I had fallen for the bastard. Great, just what I need right now, I've fallen in love with basically a murder. I couldn't deal with it anymore so I just went to bed, not caring that I hadn't changed clothes.

 

-The Next Day-

 

I woke up and for a moment and couldn't remember where I was. Then last nights events hit me like a heavy rainstorm. I felt sick, last night I hadn't been thinking clearly. I didn't want to be here, why did I agree to this? I don't even know how to get here or how to leave! I wanted to see my family again, I wanted to see Armin, hell right now I could even settle for Jean right now. I just didn't want to deal with Levi or any of his friends, or whatever he called them. 

 

Speaking of Levi, Mr. Short stuff decided to make an unwanted appearance. I didn't want to see him, or have anything to with him. I pretended to be asleep hoping he would go away. He didn't leave and I could hear his shoes on the hardwood as he approached me. The footsteps stoped and I heard a rustling sound. I realized he was taking off his shoes and I felt the bed cave slightly, suggesting that Levi was now on the bed sitting next to me. I didn't want him here and yet, at the same time I didn't. He was like a habit I couldn't break, an addiction, a drug.

 

I laid there for what seemed like forever, before I felt hesitant fingers run through my hair. Levi carefully brushed my bangs from my forehead, "So cute and delicate." He muttered. He then did something unexpected, he cuddled up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I wanted to die, he was killing me. Did he know he did this to me? Did he want to torture me? He drove me crazy, I wanted to scream...but I didn't, I stayed still, wishing that we could remain this way forever.


	5. Why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...I CAN EXPLAIN! So midterms are starting in a few days and I've been really stressed out about them and haven't hand time to work on my fics. Also I've had a hard time coming up with ideas for my stories.

-LEVI'S POV-

I laid there with the younger boy beside me and felt something I never felt before. It was a confusing sensation that made me feel like everything else was pointless but Eren. This boy gave me life in my cold heart. Was this love? I mentally shook my head, that was ridiculous...right? Just being by this boy made me beg to differ. He made me genuinely happy and I wanted to show and tell him that, but whenever I tried I came across as cruel and cold hearted. 

 

A few hours later I got up and left the brats room. It was dark and I had things to do, the Titans were on the loose and I couldn't have them hurt my precious jewel. What many people didn't realize was the Titans were a notorious group of murders that killed for sport. I formed the Titan Hunters with my comrades, Isabel and Farlan many years ago. Our goal was to defeat all members of the Titans and defend the innocent. We were heroes, looked up upon by townsfolk and praised for our skills and efforts.

 

One day in one of our missions, we found their secret base in Trost. The three of us made our way to the center of their lair where we encountered their leader Dr. Leonhart. He was a tall blond man with blue eyes and hated the world. That night we fought. Blood was everywhere and Isabel and Farlan killed many of his men, as did I. We had the upper hand until he killed both of my team members. I was devastated, how could this have happened? We were doing so well... The townsfolk heard about my loss and lost faith in me and my abilities. I struggled and tried to form a new team, one that could get revenge for what Leonhart had done. Then I met Erwin Smith. He was a trained martial artist who taught me to fight properly. Things were finally looking up. With his help I've managed to recruite new members like Petra, Hanji, and a few others. Together we've made it our goal to eliminate the Titans and protect humanity once and for all.

 

Many civilians still didn't have faith in us but every once in a while we'd meet someone who did appreciate what we have done and what we can do. For our safety we decided to lay low and take on a 'normal' life while we looked for any evidence on the Titans. Hanji, or as I preferred, shitty glasses, was obsessed with the Titans. She devoted herself to studying them, their movements and their attack patterns. At one point she even managed to capture two named Sawney and Bean. She had a sadistic side and loved to torture them for information. Unfortunately they never told us anything we liked or wanted to know and eventually shitty glasses killed them on accident. She was besides herself by the event and decided to name her coffee shop after them. To customers it was just another cafe, to the Titan Hunters it meant more. It was our usual meet up spot if any of us got wind of the Titans.

 

We hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary in awhile, but recently an unknown source informed us that Dr. Leonhart had a daughter who would stop at nothing to get her hands on a certain green eyed brat that was currently in my possession. I shuddered at the thought. Only I could touch my precious doll. If I had to die to protect him so be it, as long as he was safe and far away from his daughter.

 

I went to my own room which, like the rest of the house (except shitty glasses' room), was spotless. I didn't have much furniture in here, my bed, a desk, two chairs, and a few bookshelves. The walls of my room were painted black and all my pieces of furniture were either white or shades of gray. I walked up to one of my shelves and picked up a random book and sat down in a chair. I wanted to clear my head of the bright eyes that followed me everywhere I went. I realized I was hopelessly inlove with him and there was nothing that was going to change that. He was my past, present and my future; he was my everything. I was so confused, as much as I loved him and wanted to be with him I, I had to keep him away from me. If he got too close he could be killed and if that happened I don't know what I'd do.

 

I put my book down, knowing it was pointless to continue. I reluctantly returned to Erens room and found him sitting up. "Hey." I said, trying to start up a conversation. He looked at me warily, "Hey..."

 

I sighed, " You know brat, I might not look like it but I'm not going to hurt you." He looked up at me in surprise. "Really? Sorry that's not what I meant...its just I-I...nevermind." He looked away. I felt my self leaning closer to him and I lifted his chin with my finger. "Yes? What were you going to say to me? I'm listening." I said barely above a whisper. He blushed, and looked even more delicious then normal. "This might seem silly and stupid but...I think I'm in love with you.." He paused and wouldn't meet my gaze. "You always say and do these things and I think you like me one second but then you're all cold the next. I'm really confused.." 

 

I cupped his face in my hands, " Look at me, I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours when I'm speaking to you." His eyes widened and snapped towards me. "I like you too, I'm just bad at expressing it. I don't want you to get hurt either, you're getting involved with a dangerous crowd." He smiled, "I don't care if I have to die being with you if it would allow me to be with you then I'll do whatever it takes." 

 

Next thing I knew, my lips where on his. He gasped and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth. I ran my tongue over everything, memorizing every detail. He moaned and recovered from his shock and began to fight me for dominance. I won and our tongues danced. We stayed like this for a few minutes and then eventually parted for air; Eren whimpered in protest. The room was otherwise silent except for our Eren's small panting trying to catch his breath. He was going to be the death of me.

 

He laid down on his bed and pulled me down with him. I chuckled, " I'm guessing you want me to stay with you for tonight, I'm I right?" He blushed and nodded, "If that's alright with you." He said shyly. I smiled, "I would do anything to make you happy." He smiled, "I love you Levi.." I smiled too, something that I don't do often, " I love you too...brat" I smirked as he punched me playfully. No matter what happened next, it didn't matter because I had Eren, and that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so I haven't died and so I'm really sorry I haven't added anything on Mobster or any of my other works. I've been really busy with highschool, homework, track and piano lessons and haven't had time to work on my fanfics. On another note I don't think I will be working on them until the summer when I have more free time on my hands. Again I'm really sorry and I feel awful for doing this. I haven't given up on my works though so I can guarantee that chapters will be longer and have a better detail and more action(in both ways lmao). Please be patient and I hope you all understand. Thank you


End file.
